


The Last Rose

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike always kept his promises and he had promised to keep her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Rose

The Last Rose

"Like a little rose you are, love." Eyes clear as glass, smouldering, blazing blue stared into hers. "Eyes green like the summer leaves," Spike said. He adored her eyes, they were so expressive, telling him so many things she tried to keep hidden. 

"Crimson of petals in your hair."

Willow swallowed, her pulse flickering wildly at her throat as his mouth brushed against hers. "And their softness in your lips." 

He touched the back of his knuckles to her face. "The fresh bloom in your cheeks." 

His head dipped to where her neck met her shoulder and Willow felt a kiss slide across her skin. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut; she knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do to change it. A stifled sound of pain left her when Spike's fangs sank into her neck, the life draining from her with each greedy mouthful of blood he took. 

When her heart slowed to nearly stopping, Spike lifted his head and licked his lips. Tears glittered on her lashes and quivered on her cheeks; he kissed each one away. Drawing his nail across his throat Spike guided her to the cut, his fingers smoothing through her hair.  
His blood tasted no different to her own, it had that metallic-y, sucking-on-a-penny, taste too. Willow didn't resist, she just drank from him obediently, focusing on the quiet rumbling groan he was making instead of what she was actually doing. This had always been on the agenda, it had been inevitable, Spike always kept his promises and he had promised to keep her forever.

Her body felt heavy and her eyes fluttered tiredly, Spike looked hazy, she couldn't quite bring him into focus. 

His lips were a caress over her face, touching to her forehead, nose and finally to her lips. 

"Very soon you'll be night bloomin'"


End file.
